(1) Field
This disclosure relates to an organic aerogel, a composition for forming the same, and a method of preparing the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An aerogel is a mesoporous material having a nanometer-sized three-dimensional network structure. Based on their adiabatic properties and sound absorption properties, aerogels may be utilized in diverse areas. Particularly, an aerogel may be used in a cooling device such as a refrigerator and a freezer, as an adiabatic material for the aerospace industry and as an adiabatic material for building construction.
Aerogels may be classified as an inorganic aerogel or an organic aerogel according to the material. An example of an inorganic aerogel is a silica aerogel. An organic aerogel is an organic compound with an organic linking group. Organic aerogels are more flexible than inorganic aerogels, but the extent of improvement in the flexibility is subtle.